Enel
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Eneru(Often romanized as Ener or Enel) is the main villain of the Skypiea arc. In the English dub, his name was translated as Eneru. In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Eneru is currently ranked the 22nd most popular character, making him the most popular One Piece "Major Villain" (outside the CP9 members).Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 217, Results 19-30 Personality Eneru thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, and without a care in the world. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his godly duties of smiting the natives of Skypiea, he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waitered on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality. Eneru holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands- instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs as he sends Skypeia to its doom. He is, in short, completely insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of God (himself). Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability made his God-complex completely legit. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Eneru incapacitated him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" - and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. According to Oda, Eneru's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Eneru taunts in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, he eats an apple. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.36 - Chapter 340, Fan question: Are apples Eneru's favorite food? Many of One Piece's primary villains were given distinct laughs. Eneru follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). This carries over to the English dub. Abilites He gets his power from the Goro Goro no Mi. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being killed. His current mini-arc suggests he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere (though the laws of space as we know them may not apply in the One Piece universe). History Past Story Six years before he took over Skypiea, Eneru destroyed his home island of Bilka as a show of his power. Afterwards, Eneru and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Gan Fall, becoming the island's new ruler. Eneru maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Eneru, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the priests who worked under Gan Fall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Present Story Once the Straw-Hat pirates arrived in Skypiea, Eneru commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Eneru took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Shandora. His great battle, which he called the "Survival Game", was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw-Hat pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land, "Fairy Vearth" ("The Endless Varse" in the English dub). At the start of the fight, Eneru made a prediction that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Eneru's prediction was miscalculated, as there was one fighter overlooked (due to being inside a giant python): Monkey D. Luffy. In a grand battle between Monkey D. Luffy and Eneru, it is made apparent that they are an even match due to rubber's inability to conduct electricity.One Piece Manga - Vol.30 Chapter 279, Luffy is revealed to be immune to Eneru's attacks. Eneru manages to get rid of Luffy temporarily by grafting a huge golden ball to his right arm, and then knocking him off his flying ship. The heat of the electrified ball burns Luffy, while its tremendous weight rockets him down to the ground. With Luffy out of the way, Eneru continues on with his plan to destroy all of Skypiea. Eneru unleashes a devastating new technique called Raigo, a massive thundercloud sphere, and destroys one of the Skypiean islands. Setting his sights on Upper Yard, he forms an even larger one. Along with help from Nami and the rest of his friends, Luffy manages to get back up into the sky to defeat Eneru once and for all. Before he does though, Luffy launches himself into the Raigo. Using the golden ball, Luffy creates a new technique (Gomu Gomu no Ougon Botan (Golden Peony)) in which he twirls the golden ball ferociously without control while having his arm out-stretched, creating an illusion of thousands of golden balls. The tremendous force of this attack wreaks havoc within the Raigo, causing it to explode within mid-air. With the threat of the Raigo neutralized, Luffy winds up his arm with the golden ball attached to it for one final attack on Eneru. In retaliation to his attack being thwarted, Eneru uses the full advantage of his powers and transforms into a giant God of thunder. His attack "Amal Eneru" shows all of his power and might as he is now pure electricity. This doesn't deter Luffy though, and he winds up his arm as much as possible and stretches it clear across the sky setting up his final attack, the "Gomu Gomu no Ougon (Golden) Rifle". Eneru makes one last vain attempt to guard the strike, but it is clearly too late; Luffy launches his arm forward, letting out a massive sonic boom, smashing the spinning gold ball into Eneru, sending him flying into the golden bell of Skypiea, which signals the defeat of Eneru and freedom for all Shandorans and Skypieans. Though he falls from the sky,One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 299, Eneru and his ship falls into the clouds. Eneru has managed to escape in his battered floating ship, Maxim, and heads for his supposed promise land, "Fairy Vearth", which turns out to be the moon.One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 300, A defeated Eneru decides to travel to Fairy Vearth, the moon, alone. Recent Chapters After journeying in space onboard the Maxim, Eneru finally reached the moon in the current mini-arc.One Piece Manga Chapter 428-429 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.1-2, Eneru arrives at the moon. After exploring a crater,One Piece Manga - Chapter 430 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.3, Eneru explores a moon crater. he discovers a being of sorts upon which he shocks.One Piece Manga - Chapter 433-434 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.4-5, Eneru discovers someone lying in the crater and shocks him. The small being, which survives Eneru's attack,One Piece Manga - Chapter 435 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.6, First Lieutenant Spacey survives Eneru's attacks. is First Lieutenant Spacey and apparently he and his comrades were fighting some Space Pirates. After a brief scene were Spacey mourned for his fallen comrades,One Piece Manga - Chapter 437 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.8, First Lieutenant Spacey mourns for his fallen comrades. Eneru becomes a witness to an attack on Spacey by a fox like Space Pirate.One Piece Manga - Chapter 440 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.10, First Lieutenant Spacey is attacked by a Space Pirate. The pirate then tries to impale Eneru only to be kicked down by him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 441-442 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.11-12, The Space Pirate tries to attack Eneru but is punished instead for his blasphemy. Eneru then witnesses a large explosion on the moon.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.13, Eneru witnesses an explosion on the moon. The sight of "his Vearth" being destroyed angered him very much.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.14, Eneru is angered by the destruction of "his Vearth". He then went to their location and began "punishing" them. The pirates were no match for his wrath.One Piece Manga - Chapter 459 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.25, Eneru is seen punishing the pirates.One Piece Manga - Chapter 460-461 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.26-27, Eneru has finished punishing the pirates. After Eneru finished punishing the pirates for desecrating his Fairy Vearth, the god was then thanked by the robot, First Lieutenant Spacey, who had awakened, for avenging his and his comrades' professor.One Piece Manga - Chapter 462 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.28, Eneru is thanked by Spacey. Eneru however simply replied to the robot by simply shocking him and his companions. Eneru then climbed down into the crater created by the Space Pirates and entered a cavern. There inside, Eneru found an apparently abandoned city hidden deep under the lunar surface. Seeing these ruins, Eneru decided to attack them for the moment. His electrical attack on the ruins however ran through the ruins and into the bodies of several winged spaceys deep within the city.One Piece Manga - Chapter 467-468 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.32-33, Eneru attacks the lunar ruins with an electrical attack which runs into the bodies of some spaceys. The winged spaceys, once fully charged, thanked Eneru for recharching them along with the previous four that came to the moon.One Piece Manga - Chapter 469 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.34, Eneru is thanked by the winged spaceys for recharging them. Eneru and the four Machine Island Spaceys then study some wall paintings of the Lunar Spaceys' past. The mayan-like mural depicted an ancient civilization with wings that lived on the moon. This people were the ones who created the Lunar Spaceys. The city on the moon was called Bilka, a place with the same name as where Eneru came from. The civilization while technologically advanced, however ran out of resources on the moon. For this, they flew to a "Blue-colored star" with balloons in order to find more resources. These unfortunately made both the inhabitants and their creations sad as they would miss each other.One Piece Manga - Chapter 470 and 472 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.35-36, Eneru and the four Spaceys from Machine Island study some wall paintings. After studying the paintings, Eneru realized that he had an abundance of land and plenty of followers. With these, Eneru established a new empire on the moon with the Spaceys as his followers..One Piece Manga - Chapter 473-474 Cover Story: Eneru's Great Space Operations Vol.37-38, Eneru establishes a new empire on the moon with the Spaceys as his followers. Translation and Dub Issues Eneru's name could very well be a nod to ancient Mesopotamian Gods, such as En-lil. Some believe that his name is a pun on the word "energy", and therefore translate it as "Eneru" or "Ener"; in some instances it is written as "Enel", mainly due to the fickleness of romanizing katakana. Cameos and Crossovers *Enel appeared in an Shonen Jump special, when attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu No Kame Hame Ha" and they destroy Enel. Merchandise He featured in the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Anime and Manga Influences His powers and the drums attached to his back match those of the storm god of Japan, Raijin, so the idea of this character might originate from this god. Additionally, one of his poses (reclining on his side) and his elongated earlobes are reminiscent of statues of Buddha. His golden staff and a floating cloud he made using a dial seem to be plays on Son Goku, the Monkey King of "Saiyuki" ("Journey to the West"). Trivia *Oda confirmed if Eneru was to take off his hat, his hair would be in a perm. One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365 - SBS fan question: D: Oda-sensei, please draw Ener-sama without his hat! I want to see it! *Oda confirmed that if Eneru were actually a wanted pirate, he would have a bounty of no less than 500,000,000 Beli. SBS One Piece Manga Volume 43 - How strong would Eneru be if he was on Earth? References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Skypieans